My Idol , My Love
by Mikasazu
Summary: Tanpa disadari Sakura,Hinata merelakan Uchiha Sasuke untuknya.Walaupun Hinata tau merelakan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak mudah,Hinata mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dari mun suatu hari Sasuke menyadari perubahan sifat Hinata./"Jika Sasuke - kun bahagia , aku pun bahagia!"/"Cukup Hinata!Hentikan senyum palsumu itu."/"Aku mencintainya,kumohon tinggalkan dia."


Uchiha Sasuke adalah Aktor pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun di Negaranya .

Padahal umurnya baru 18 tahun tapi sudah banyak yang menggilai _**dia ,**_ khususnya kaum hawa .

Sasuke mencintai _kekasih__**nya,-**__Hyuuga_ Hinata. Tetapi status mereka tidak dipublikasikan karna alasan tertentu , hanya orang terdekat mereka yang tau .__

_**Sudah 1 tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa ada masalah tetapi seseorang telah berhasil menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka**__** .**_

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

TITTLE : MY IDOL , MY LOVE

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

MY IDOL , MY LOVE (c) Nicole Prude ^^

PAIRING : SASUHINA slight SASUSAKU

GENRE : ROMANCE / FRIENDSHIP

RATE : T

WARNING : OOC ,ABAL , BANYAK TYPO , GAJE, Dll .

Cerita My Idol , My love murni ide saya ,saya hanya pinjam chara-nya Masashi-sama .

Uchiha Sasuke : 18 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata : 17 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 17 tahun

Ayame,Ten-ten , Yamanaka Ino , Uzumaki Naruto : 18 tahun

Konoha : Salah satu kota di Jepang

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ~**

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

**Chapter 1 **

'Srekk..' bunyi __ Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah jendela saat _**gorden **_terbuka.

Sasuke yang saat itu masih tertidur jadi menggeliat tak nyaman.

'' Ng " gumam Sasuke

" Sasuke-kun bangun! "

Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali . Dia –_**Sakura**_mencoba berkali-kali membangunkan Sasuke , tapi Sasuke tak kunjung bangun.

Sakura P.O.V

'' Hhh ..kenapa membangunkan_**nya**_ sesulit ini ''

'' Sasuke-kun..! Cepat bangun! " teriak_**ku**_ 'lagi' dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar .

Sasuke yang terganggu pun langsung bagun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya .

Normal P.O.V

'' Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura. ? " tanya Sasuke .

" Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan pagi bersama '' jawab Sakura tersenyum .

'' Aku tak butuh '' sahut Sasuke dingin .

'' Ayolah , Sasuke-Kun ~ lagipula kita belum pernah makan bersama bukan?" ucap Sakura manja .

'' Terserah, aku tidak peduli '' respon Sasuke .

'' Cepatlah mandi Sasuke-kun ,selesai mandi kutunggu di meja makan ya! '' ucap Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke .

Sasuke segera mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan baju dari lemari .

' Dia benar-benar merepotkan ' _**inner **_Sasuke.

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

**SKIP TIME ...**

15 menit Sakura menunggu Sasuke ,tetapi yang diharapkan belum muncul batang hidungnya .

'' Sasuke-kun ! apa kau masih lama ,hm?! " teriak Sakura .

Tak lama setelah itu muncul Sasuke yang menggunakan baju lengan pendek berwarna biru gelap dipadukan dengan celana jins hitam .

'' Krett " Sasuke menggeser kursi**nya** agak berjauhan dari Sakura.

'' Haii Sasuke-kun!" sapa Sakura .

'' Hn " jawab Sasuke .

" Taraa! Lihat Sasuke-kun apa yang kumasak , ini khusus untukmu lho .! " ucap Sakura dengan bangga .

Di meja makan itu terhidang banyak makanan , ada nasi , salad , ayam bakar , omelet , susu hangat dan air putih .

Diam melanda kedua manusia itu , Sakura memasang raut kecewa karna Sasuke tak kunjung merespon perkataanya .

'' Hm,, selamat makan ! "kata Sakura mencoba tersenyum .

Sasuke dan Sakura makan dalam diam .

'' Kenyang~bagaimana rasa makanannya Sasuke-kun? " tanya Sakura .

'' Hn , biasa saja " respon Sasuke dingin .

'' Ooh ,begitu ya " jawab Sakura sedih .

" Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemen ku Sakura ? Aku tak membuat duplikat kunci untuk itu " tanya Sasuke .

" Itu **RAHASIA** Sasuke-kun " kata Sakura sambil menekan kata **RAHASIA .**

" Terserah , kalau sudah tak ada urusan cepatlah keluar dari apartemenku Sakura." Kata Sasuke

" Kenapa Sasuke-kun ? Aku masih ingin disini , apa kau sedang ada sibuk__hari ini ,hm? '' tanya Sakura

" Hn" gumam Sasuke tak jelas .

" Baiklah jika Sasuke-kun ingin begitu , aku akan pergi sekarang juga , _**good bye and see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun!**_ " ucap Sakura sembari menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke .

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

**Universitas Konoha ...**

Suasana pagi yang hiruk pikuk memenuhi Universitas Konoha . Tampak mahasiswi berambut indigo panjang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk , Hyuuga Hinata .

" Ohayou Hinata-chan~.! " sapa pemuda berambut seperti duren , Uzumaki Naruto.

" O-ohayou N-naruto-kun " balas Hinata .

" Ayo kita ke kelas ! '' ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata . Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merona malu .

Sesampainya di kelas , Naruto dan Hinata langsung berbaur dengan teman-temannya .

" Ohayou Ino-chan, Ten ten-chan ! " sapa Hinata . Merasa dipanggil seseorang Ino dan Ten ten pun menoleh .

" Ohayou mo Hinata-chan ! " balas Ino dan Ten ten bersamaan .

" A-ano .. A-apa aku m-mengganggu kalian ? " tanya Hinata .

" Hinata-chan sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami kok , iya kan , ino? " jawab Ten ten sembari menoleh ke Ino , Ino yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja .

" Ohya bagaimana kalau besok siang kita pergi jalan-jalan ? " usul Ino .

" _**Ide yang bagus **_, aku setuju , sudah lama kita tidak keluar bareng! " balas Ten ten dengan semangat .

Hinata hanyak mengangguk_**kan **_kepala, tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya .

SKIP TIME

Jam 01.15 p.m ..

" KRING .. KRING .. KRING " bel pulang berbunyi , _**mahasiswa dan mahasiswi**_ itu segera berhamburan menuju gerbang untuk pulang ke rumah .

" Hinata-chan , dijemput _**dia **_ ya?" tanya Ino dengan menekan kata _**dia .**_

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersipu malu , rona merah menghiasi pipi nya yang putih dan chubby itu .

" Aa.. Iya Ino-chan " jawab Hinata dengan gugup .

" Kau imut sekali Hinata-chan ! Pantas si Uchiha itu memilihmu .. " seru Ino .

" Piip Piip " ponsel Hinata berbunyi , Hinata segera membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya .

" _**Aku menunggumu di tempat biasanya, Hime . " **_ Hinata yang melihat nama penggirim pesan singkat itu hanya tersenyum . Ya , siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Kekasihnya

Buru-buru Hinata menaruh ponsel ke dalam tasnya , dan berpamitan kepada Ino .

" Ino-chan , aku pulang dulu , _**Jaa ~ ! **_" pamit Hinata .

" Jaa ne , Hinata-chan! " balas Ino sambil berjalan pulang .

Hinata P.O.V

Kulangkahkah kakiku menuju _**Konoha Park **_yang terletak tak jauh dari Universitas Konoha . _**Dia **_sedang menungguku disana , tempat yang sering kami kunjungi .

_**Konoha Park .. **_

" Sasuke – kun " panggilku .

" Sini duduklah disampingku,Hime" ujar Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis .

Aku hanya merona mendengarnya dan segera aku duduk disampingnya .

_**Hangat ,**_Sasuke-kun sedang memelukku , matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin .

" Wangi tubuhmu sangat menggoda ku , Hime . " Kata nya sambil menyeringai .

Aku gugup ,ku coba tuk mengalihkan pembicaraan nya. " Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini , Sasuke – kun ? Apa fans girl mu itu masih menggodaimu ,eh? " tanya ku sambil terkekeh kecil .

" Hn , benar – benar merepotkan , Hime . Mereka **sangat ganas "** keluh Sasuke .

" Aku curiga , meski kau berkata seperti itu mungkin kau tertarik dengan mereka , hm ? Apalagi fans girl mu cantik cantik " goda ku .

Sasuke-kun melepaskan pelukannya , kehangatan itu hilang ,aku memasang raut kecewa .

" **Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan mereka , hanya HYUUGA HINATA yang membuatku tertarik! " **tegas Sasuke-kun sambil menekankan setiap kata .

Mendengar pernyataanya ,entah kenapa hatiku gembira sekali .

" Aa .. aku pegang ucapanmu itu _**Uchiha Sasuke **_" balas ku .

" Hn , Ayo, Hime ku antar kau pulang " ajak Sasuke - kun .

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan segera menyusul masuk ke mobil nya .

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

**Esoknya , Pagi Hari 07.45 a.m ..**

**Lokasi Shooting ..**

" Sasuke ada yang menunggu mu diluar " ucap manager Sasuke , Kakuzu .

' Siapa ? ' inner Sasuke .

Sasuke melangkah keluar , di depannya sudah ada seorang wanita berambut pink seperti permen karet , Haruno Sakura .

SAKURA P.O.V

" Apa keperluanmu Sakura ? " tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin .

" Sasuke – kun! " pekik ku gembira .

" Aku mencintaimu Sasuke – kun , aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku ,_** please ! **_" pintaku kepada Sasuke .

Ku lihat wajah Sasuke tidak terkejut tetap datar seperti biasanya . Lama ku tunggu jawaban Sasuke tapi dia tetapi tidak berbicara . Kami – sama ..

" Aku menolak " jawab Sasuke singkat .

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat hati ku _**hancur **_seketika . Aku putus asa , aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi , kuambil pisau yang ku simpan di saku celanaku .

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke terkejut .

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pisau itu , hah " tanya nya dengan nada dingin

" Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku Sasuke! Sudah tak ada yang peduli denganku sekarang ! Aku akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya! " Ucapku dengan lantang sambil mengangkat tinggi pisau itu .

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ku menatap kawatir kepadaku , tapi tak ku pedulikan .

" Jangan gila Sakura! Apa maumu ! " Sasuke membentakku .

" Aku ingin ,kau membalas perasaan CINTA kepadaku " ucapku memelas .

" Tch , jangan mimpi Haruno ! " bentak Sasuke kepadaku .

" Kalau begitu , aku memilih mengakhiri hidupku di depanmu Uchiha! " balas ku .

Ku lihat Sasuke seperti orang kebingungan , Kami – sama maafkan aku !

Lama ku tunggu jawaban dari mulutnya , tiba - tiba ..

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura! Tolong hentikan ini! " Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas .

" Trang " Pisau yang kubawa tadi terjatuh di tanah , Aku terkejut mendengar perkataanya , aku tak percaya Sasuke menuruti kemauanku .

Segera ku peluk tubuh Sasuke , kuucapkan kata " _**arigato**_ " berkali – kali untuknya walaupun Sasuke tak membalasnya .

Orang – orang disana mulai ramai karna kejadian tadi , wartawan dari berbagai media pun sudah mulai berdatangan tetapi aku masih belum melepas pelukanku .

' Gomen Sasuke , biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja , gomenasai ' gumamku lirih .

*******************************My idol , My love**************************************

**Universitas Konoha ...**

Rambut indigo yang digerai , mata putih yang indah , wajah yang putih tanpa polesan make up sedikit pun ,Perfect! . Dia selalu tampil cantik , kecantikannya yang natural dan pipinya yang_** chubby **_itu selalu memikat ku untuk terus melihatnya , -Hinata .

' Kami –sama, kenapa dia harus menjadi milik orang lain? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang di cintainya? Mungkin aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dari jauh , kau terlalu sulit untuk di miliki,Hinata' wajahnya yang selalu tampak ceria kini memasang wajah yang sedih , hati nya sakit saat tau orang yang di cintainya telah menjadi milik orang lain .

**Naruto P.O.V **

" Ohayo Naruto-kun " sapa Hinata dengan senyum manisnya .

" Ohayo Hinata-hime ! " balasku dengan wajah ceria yang ku buat – buat .

Ku lihat pipinya sedikit merona , mungkin karena perkataanku tadi . Perasaanku menghangat saat melihat senyumannya .

" _**Ogenki desuka ne , Naruto – kun ? " **_

" _**Genkidesu , Hinata- chan."**_

" _**Yokatta!**_ Naruto – kun aku ke kelas dulu ya , jaa ne ! " ucapnya meninggalkanku .

"Jaa ne! "

' Hinata ,apa kau menyadari perasaan ku ini ne,? Sakit saat melihatmu dengan_**nya**_' inner ku .

Ku abaikan perasaankuyang sakit dan beranjak menyusul Hinata yang sudah ke kelas lebih dulu

**END P.O.V Naruto **

**NORMAL P.O.V **

**SKIP TIME .. **

**-TTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT-**

Bel pulang berbunyi , koridor yang sebelumnya terlihat sepi mulai ramai dengan banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang .

" Hinata – chan ! Ten ten – chan ! Ayo cepat! "Ino terlihat bersemangat memanggil kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Ada apa sih Ino , tumben bersemangat sekali , huh ? " tanya Ten ten dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu .

" Hey hey ! apa kamu lupa ? Hari ini kan kita janji pergi bersama ! Ayo kita ke **Konoha Mall **! " ajak Ino dengan semangatnya .

Wajah Ten ten yang sebelumnya tertunduk lesu kini mulai menampilkan wajah ceria nya seperti Ino .

" Bagaimana aku bisa lupa , baiklah sekarang ayo kita berangkat ! " Ujar Ten ten sambil menggandeng kedua tangan sabat nya , -Ino dan Hinata .

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya , terheran heran dengan sifat sahabatnya itu . Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk saja sambil mempercepat jalannya .

**Konoha Mall ..**

" Whooaa ! Keren sekali barang – barang di sini ! " Ino dan Ten ten menatap kagum .

Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan sahabat-sahabatnya . Di Konoha Mall mereka mulai berbelanja pakaian , aksesoris , sampai kosmetik pun tak luput dari mata mereka . Tidak dihiraukan mereka sudah berapa jam mereka berbelanja .

**Hinata P.O.V**

" Hinata – chan tidak ingin membeli sesuatu , hm ? " tanya Ino .

" Ano , sebenarnya aku ingin membeli buku di Toko Buku , ada beberapa buku yang ingin ku beli . "

" Baiklah , ayo kita ke toko buku! " ajak Ino

" T-tapi apa kalian tidak keberatan ? " tanyaku

" _**lie , **_dari tadi kan aku dan Ino saja yang berbelanja sedangkan kamu hanya berbelanja sedikit , yuk segera ke toko buku lalu kita makan ! Perutku sudah memberontak untuk diisi " ujar Ten ten sembari mengelus perutnya yang lapar .

Aku dan Ino hanya menganggukan kepala .

Ketika sampai di Toko buku , ku cari buku novel kesukaanku .

Saat aku melewati rak tentang Majalah Konoha , langkahku terhenti . Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke rak yang menjadi tujuanku , sesaat ku lihat tulisan yang terpampang di **MAJALAH KONOHA **dengan ukuran huruf yang terbilang sangat besar dengan gambar sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang berpelukan . Segera ku ambil majalah yang masih terbungkus oleh plastik itu dan membaca huruf yang terpampang di sampul depan majalahnya .

**HOT NEWS !**

**UCHIHA SASUKE BERPACARAN DENGAN SEORANG PENGGEMARNYA .**

**WANITA ITU MENGAKU JIKA MEREKA SUDAH LAMA SALING MENYUKAI , TETAPI **

**MEREKA BELUM PERNAH MENYATAKANNYA SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN .**

**Lihat lanjutan ceritanya di hal 10 . **

Berita itu sungguh mebuat hatiku tersayat sakit , air mata ku tak terbendung lagi tapi tetap ku tahan.

Segera ku ambil majalah itu dan membayarnya di kasir, aku keluar dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi . Ino dan Ten – ten melihatku dengan wajah khawatir .

" Ada apa denganmu Hinata – chan ? Apa yang mebuatmu menangis , ceritakan pada kami . " tanya Ino mencoba menenangkanku .

" _**lie , **_aku tak apa – apa. Ohya ayo kita segera makan, aku sudah sangat lapar . " balasku sambil memberi senyuman palsu .

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Suasana hening menyelimuti ketiga orang tersebut , tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin memulai percakapan , sampai ...

"Hinata ,da apa denganmu ? Apa kamu baik – baik saja ? " ujar Ten ten khawatir

" Iya , sebenarnya ada apa ? Kalau punya masalah ceritakan saja pada kami , mungkin kami bisa membantumu " tambah Ino .

" Aku tak apa – apa Ino chan , Ten ten chan . Bagaimana kalau kita memesan makanan ? " Ujar Hinata sambil memanggil pelayan .

" Ano , aku memesan dua porsi sushi tuna roll dan dan teh ocha " pinta Hinata

" Aku Sup Miso , satu porsi Ramen Jumbo dan Es jeruk ! "

" Apa kamu tak takut gendut Ten ten ? Porsi makananmu mengerikan sekali , bagaimana kalau kamu gendut seperti Choji ? " ujar Ino

Ten ten hanya menggelengkan kepala .

" **Ne , **aku pesan salad dan teh ocha " pinta Ino kepada pelayan .

" Ha'i " Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera meninggalkan meja mereka .

" Kamu diet lagi ,eh ? " tanya Ten ten

" Begitu lah"

'' Hey , Hinata ! apa yang kamu beli tadi ? " tanya Ten ten

" Tidak, tidak ada " elak Hinata

" Eh , majalah apa yang kamu bawa itu , Coba ku liat " tiba tiba Ten ten langsung mengambil majalah yang ada di tangan Hinata , Hinata yang belum menyadari hanya melongo tak percaya .

" Eh ? Tulisan apa ini ? " tanya Ten ten

" Ada apa Ten ? Coba liat ! " Ino langsung menyambar majalah itu dari tangan Ten ten .

**HOT NEWS !**

**SASUKE UCHIHA BERPACARAN DENGAN SEORANG PENGGEMARNYA .**

**WANITA ITU MENGAKU JIKA MEREKA SUDAH LAMA SALING MENYUKAI , TETAPI **

**MEREKA BELUM PERNAH MENYATAKANNYA SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN .**

**Lihat lanjutan ceritanya di hal 10 . **

Ino dan Ten ten menatap tulisan yang terpampang di majalah itu dengan tatapan tak percaya .

Ino segera menolehkan wajahnya ke Hinata dengan tatapan Apa-maksudnya-ini ? , tetapi Hinata langsung menunjukkan mimik sedih .

"Srek" Ten ten merobek plastik yang masih membungkus majalah itu , dengan cepat dia mecari hal 10 .

Setelah itu Ten ten membaca deretan huruf yang terpampang di hal itu .

**Saat wartawan mewawancarai mereka , Sakura memberi penjelasan kepada para wartawan , "Aku dan Sas**_**uke kun**_** sudah sejak lama saling kenal , dan kami juga sudah sejak lama saling menyukai . Tapi baru sekarang Sasuke – kun menyatakan perasaannya , dan aku sangat senang sekali ... " katanya **

" Kami – sama , apa maksudnya ini ? Kenapa dia menyakitimu , Hinata ? " Ten ten memandang Hinata yang masih menunjukkan mimik sedih .

" Aku tak tau Ten ten chan, hiks ... hikss.. " jawab Hinata dengan sesenggukan .

" Sudahlah Hinata , jangan menangis lagi , kamu tak usah membuang air matamu untuk lelaki brengsek seperti dia! " Hibur Ino .

" Hiks T-tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya , p-padahal hiks .. kukira dia tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku seperti ini . " Air mata Hinata mengalir deras .

Marah , kesal ,dan sedih yang Hinata rasakan , perasaannya campur aduk. Ino segera memeluk sahabatnya itu , mencoba menenangkan Hinata .

Hinata segera mengusap air mata nya dengan punggung telapak tangannya . " Tapi aku masih bersyukur punya sahabat seperti kalian ! " ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum .

Ino dan Ten ten ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata .

" Ini pesanan nya , maaf menunggu lama dan selamat menikmati ! " Pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan mereka bertiga .

Dengan rakusnya Ten ten melahap semua pesanannya , Hinata dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ten ten .

' Yosh ! Hinata , Ganbatte ! ' inner Hinata .

Selesai makan , mereka bertiga segera pulang ke rumah masing – masing .

" Jaa ne Ten ten – chan , Ino – chan ! " ucap Hinata melambaikan tangannya .

" Jaa , Hinata ! "

**Sementara di suatu tempat ..**

' Drrrrtttttt .. '

Pria itu segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Handphone , di lihat nya pesan yang masuk ke handphone nya ..

-TBC-

Ancur ya ceritanya T_T saya emang masih newbie , blm terbiasa nulis .. TT_TT gomen ne ..

Gomenasai juga , di fic ini masih kebanyakan pairing SasuSaku nya tapi buat next chapter SasuHina kok

Aa .. adakah yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan? Mohon kritikan dari para pembaca dan senpai , flame juga nerima kok ( asal tidak terlalu kasar ) ..^^ Thanks for reading ~

**RnR please?**


End file.
